Romance in San Fran
by Willow and Cotton
Summary: Young love blooms all over San Francisco!
1. Chapter 1: Mal & Natara

Mal calls Natara but all he gets is voicemail. "Hi this is Natara! Leave a message at the beep! BEEP!" "Hey Nat! I just wanted to know if umm... you wanted to go for some drinks later. Give me a call back bye!" Mal hangs up. He walks in the bedroom and leaps onto the bed; he then goes to sleep, safe and sound.

((A little while later.))

Mal hears a "PRINGGGGG!" which wakes him up and he grabs the phone. "Hey Mal! I got your voicemail. Meet me at Rusty's in ten?"

"Sure! Sounds good, Nat. See you there! Bye!" Mal hangs up. He gets up and drives to Rusty's slowly. He walks in and looks for Natara.

"Mal! There you are!" Natara hugs you.

"Hey chick-a-dee!"

Natara smiles. "Sounds like something Kai would say, maybe you've been hanging around him to much?"

Mal grins. "Yeah. I sure have." Mal and Natara sit down at the bar.

"Hmm... maybe coors lite beer?" Mal then turns to Natara. "What would you like? Drinks are on me well, later they'll be." He smiles. Natara laughs. "Nice one, again." She thinks for a second. "I'd like a little bit of wine, that's all." Natara says softly.

((A few drinks later.))

"Remember that time you punched that guy in the face? That was awesome!" Mal says with excitement.

"Heehee, thanks." Natara blushes. "You ain't so bad yourself."

Mal smiles. "You're welcome and thanks.. So Nat I've been wanting to say something for a while and don't want to hold it in no more."

"Yeah...?"

"Well, ummm... Let me just say this. I.. I love you! Since I met you I had this bond with you that me and nobody else had before. Natara Mansingh Williams, I love you! You're the only thing that matters... to me."

Natara blushes. "I thought you'd never say, I was tired of holding it in and wondering if you ever loved me. I wanted to be a princess for once and have my prince, like a fairytale." She leans in for a kiss. Mal leans in and then their lips are touching, pressed together.

"Mmmm... Mal." Natara smiles. "And this ain't the alcohol talking."

"Heh, same. That felt good." Mal says with courage and happiness out of his heart. "Would you like to spend the night er, like a boy-girl slumber party?"

Natara smiles. "I love slumber parties! Mind if I invite Neha and Amy? Maybe some others?" Natara laughs and pushes Mal playfully. They go back to Mal's apartment, they talk for awhile then eventually fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Kai & Amy

"Hey Kai!" Said Amy as she walked into the lab. "Hey you smokin' Asian! Wait, that rhymes! Kind of I think, I don't know."

"You never know, do you?" Amy smiles. "And heehee, thanks."

"I guess.. Haha! Welcome and I ain't lying. You know I never lie."

"Heehee. Er, let's get to work or I just get to work and you play your silly little games." Amy sits down at her computer. "Hey! You can talk about me but you do not I mean you DO NOT talk about my favorite games. They are also not silly!" Kai says with anger.

"Umm.. okay?" She starts typing on her computer. "Glad we settled this." Kai sits down. He traces some finger prints. "So...? You found anything?" Amy clicks her mouse on her computer.

"Ah, no. I officially suck at my job."

Amy looks at him like he's crazy. "You don't suck at your job! You are totally awesome at your job and we both know it. You deserve to play some of your awesome games."

"You serious? Thanks, you foxy lady! I will play some games just because you said so." Kai smiles. "Teehee, welcome. Kai, even though sometimes you drive me nuts..., you are completely funny and a nice guy. Also, awesome and kind of sexy... Er, I didn't mean to say that last one."

"Oh, you know you did and kind of?" Kai smiles. "Thanks, I think the same way about you. I especially love your beautiful eyes." He stares into them.

"Thanks." She blushes. "You... you have nice eyes too! I never noticed." She looks into them.

"Ah, thanks. You know I really like this girl. She is a Jewish smokin' hot Asian from Kansas." He smiles. "Oh, yeah? Well I really like this crazy guy who loves his games, drives me nuts, and was born in Hawaii I think..." Amy moves her face closer to Kai's.

"Is his full name Kai Sylvester Kalaba?" He moves his face closer to Amy's.

"Maybe..." She moves her face even closer to Kai's.

"Maybe? It's either yes or no." He kisses her softly and sweetly.

"Teehee. Kind of cheesy and old fashioned but totally sweet! I didn't think Mr. Kai could be romantic." She smiles. "Well, he is!" Kai explains.

Amy sits back down at her computer and thinks to herself: what just happened?

Kai returns playing his games.

((There is a short silence between the two.))

"Kai, do you really like me?" Amy asks curiously.

"I don't know. I think I just got caught up in the moment"

"Yeah..." A tear rolls down Amy's cheek. "Same." She walks out of the lab and walks into the Female bathroom.

Kai sighs. "I actually do like her." He whispers to himself then shuts off the game and continues trying to trace the finger prints. Amy walks into the lab and they both continue their jobs pretending like nothing happened. The day eventually ends.


	3. Chapter 3: Oscar & Blaise

As the dashing D.A. was walking into the Police Department, Blaise was walking out. Then crash! They bump into each other. "Oww!" Blaise yelps as she rubs her forehead. "Watch where you're-" She realizes it's Oscar. "Oh, hi dashing District Attorney! I'm really sorry, I don't watch where I walk-sometimes." Oscar smiles. "Hey, detective. It's alright, I am sorry, it's my fault. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Would you like to go to Tian Sing that Chinese restaurant at 7 o' clock? My date dumped me." Blaise's smile turns upside down. "Oh, of course, Mrs. Lady Lord. I am very sorry about your date. I'll pick you up." Oscar grins then he turns back around and walks into the Police Department.

A few hours later as Oscar arrives at Blaise's house, Blaise walks out of the door wearing a shimmering red dress showing all of her curves. Oscar whistles. "Heehee!" Blaise smiles. "You ready, detective?" "Ready as I'll ever be!" Oscar and Blaise get in the car, Oscar drives off to Tian Sing. They then arrive, they find their seats and sit at a table. "How are you?" Oscar asks. "Oh, just fine. You know the usual." "Yeah, good that you're fine. I'm pretty good myself, by the way I have to admit you look astonishing tonight." Blaise blushes. "Aw, thanks! You look handsome like always." "Thanks." Oscar smiles and his cheeks get rosy pink. The waiter walks up. "What would you like to-" Blaise's phone rings. "Oh, sorry let me take this." Blaise answers her phone and walks outside.

After a few minutes Blaise walks inside. "I am so sorry Oscar, I have to go catch up with Mal and Natara. I'm very sorry. Maybe Saturday?" "Yeah, Saturday is fine, I actually had a good short time today, haha." "Thanks!" Blaise smiles and then looks into his eyes and kisses him. "Bye!" Blaise walks out of the restaurant smiling leaving Oscar with a smile on his face.


End file.
